Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to advantages such as a greater degree of freedom of devices or the like, a wireless network typified by IEEE 802.11, which is a LAN standard, is becoming more popular, taking the place of a wired network, and applications that are used are becoming more varied.